<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attorney At Vore by Matrioshka_City</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913144">Attorney At Vore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrioshka_City/pseuds/Matrioshka_City'>Matrioshka_City</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Artemis' REVORESION (spinoff) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters Diamond-Pearl Legend: Pokémon DP | Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly, Bullying, Comedy, Cute, Girl - Freeform, Lawyer, Multi, Pokemon, Stuffed, Vore, f/m - Freeform, vorebelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrioshka_City/pseuds/Matrioshka_City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashback Special of the Revoresion spinoff series. <br/>Rosa just swallowed Roark in the infamous 'Revoresion' incident. Lucky for her, she's got Lucy, a genius lawyer and very patient friend...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Artemis' REVORESION (spinoff) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attorney At Vore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Might expand this into a general collection of stories set just before and during the trial of Rosa for the crime of vore against Roark. Spoiler alert: She got acquitted of almost all charges thanks to a brilliant defense built mostly on the idea that eating talentless actors was covered by freedom of speech. Lucy is a damn good lawyer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lucy saw the number on the display of her phone, she took a deep breath and pushed away a little flicker of PTSD.</p><p>Reluctantly, the young lawyer decided to answer the call.<br/>
"...Rosa. What did you do."</p><p>-"Hi Lucy! Remember how I told you that I got a new acting job...? I wrote you, like, a million messages..."</p><p>"Yeah...?"</p><p>-"And remember how I like to do a lot of improv? And also, that I might have a little eating disorder, maybe...?"</p><p>Lucy gasped.<br/>
"You finally did it. You ate a whole [REDACTED] person."</p><p>-"I ate a whole [REDACTED] person! Well, a boiiii, but you get the idea."</p><p>Lucy was both deeply fascinated and horrified, and that was very much reflected in her voice.<br/>
"Is he... dead?"</p><p>-"Wait, let me check..."</p><p>Through the phone, Lucy could hear Rosa slap her belly, followed by a muffled ("Ow!").</p><p>-"...Nope, still alive and kicking, as of this morning."</p><p>Lucy closed her eyes.<br/>
"You've decided you're not gonna spit him out."</p><p>-"Yup."</p><p>"You've got a plan."</p><p>-"Yup."</p><p>"You realize your butt is gonna rott in jail forever if I don't come over right this instant."</p><p>-"And that's a triple Yup for you, Milady! Pretty please."</p><p>Lucy sighed.<br/>
"I'll get on the next plane."</p><p>-"Yay! Thanks, Lucy!"</p><p>"Don't mention it. And Rosa? It's good to hear your voice again."</p><p>-"Same! And... please hurry. I miss you."</p><p>~~~</p><p>After she had hung up, Rosa gently patted her belly.<br/>
"Yup, yup yup... Don't worry, Mister. Legal help is on the way..."</p><p>She could hear her captive let out a mournful moan.</p><p>Rosa chuckled.<br/>
"There, there, buddy. You're a big boy. Pull yourself together. You'll see, this is gonna be fun..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>